Another Chance
by PandorMedusa
Summary: You will be safe. Not here, no, but with him, yes. He will hide you will, and when you are ready to come home, you will take your place among our people, my sweet child.


Her eyes burned slightly as she held back the tears that threaten to fall with each minute that past between them. Her long raven colored mane swayed in the wind, the moon encased them in an unearthly glow. Her back covered by the unmasked wings of dying leaves, branches fell around her feet. Her breath came out in short puffs, her chest hurt with each new breath. Her fingers flexed as her eyes never left the being before her. The other being moved silently across the grass covered ground, the long blonde hair swayed lightly with each step he took.  
They were inches apart, their eyes in a dead lock stare, but the smirk he had upon his dead cherry colored lips, spoke the truth.  
He did not want her. He never did, he used her to take the world that was burning around them. Her eyes flickered to the sharp claws that was being raised to her face. Her snarl echoed in the dead clearing, her hands reached for the thin neck before her, but they didn't reach. Her wrist were held in mid motion, and when their eyes meet, for the last time, his eyes held glee as his laughter could be heard.  
"Aries, my dear, I'm will never be sorry."  
She blinked for a moment before all she could see was the night sky. Her body slowly growing cold, her eyes slowly closed as the leaves that once surrounded her while she stood; now around her in a scattered pattern. Her hair covered her face due to the slight trance of wind that blew in the clearing. Her ears picked up the slight screams that were miles from her position. She wouldn't be found.  
Not now, not ever.  
However, her eyes opened, her body may fall apart as she died, her mind would not. With will power she hid from everyone, she lifted herself up and her gaze went out towards the thin line of vines. Her ears could pick up the faint cries of a small being crying. She pulled herself to her feet, with barely any strenght, she made her way towards the sound.  
Slowly, she fell to her knees, in front of the vines, her hands, bloody and cold, reached out towards the being. The small being was a baby that she had hid in her hast. With careful hands, she picked the babe up, her eyes soft and slowly going faint, her vision blurry as she looked upon the babe.  
"You will be safe. Not here, no, but with him, yes. He will hide you will, and when you are ready to come home, you will take your place among our people, my sweet child." She whispered softly in his thick black mane that fell just below his ears. Amber colored eyes glowed with happiness, and when she laid a small kiss on the small babe' s forhead, the small coo' s coming from the babe told her he was content in his mother's arms.  
She lifted the child to her chest, and with the last bit of strenght, she disappeared with not a sound. Her form appeared in a small broken and dark room, a table of consoles stood before her. She placed the babe onto a small padded bed, pushed a button so the capsule would close. Her eyes once again reared up, burning with such love and grief of l oosing her child, she pressed the only button that would send her child away.  
She fell to her knees, among the light that surrounded the room, she heard as her child cries once again faded from her ears. Among the technology, she felt her body get colder, her breathing harder, and as her eyes closed, she leaned against the table of consoles.  
*Somewhere else*  
"What do we have here?" A voice of a male whispered as he bent over to look closer to the object that lay upon his doorstep. His dark colored eyes widen in surpise as his mind worked fast. He picked the small being up with cold hands, shaking from his shock, and held the being close.  
"I shall call you, Dib." He whispered softly in the lonely night as he slowly walked back into the house. He heard a faint cry from upstairs as his only child, a girl, start to cry. He looked back down at the babe in his arms, his smiled told of promises before walking up the stairs. He placed the babe in an unmasked crib that held very little bidding before walking out the room. He turned for a moment, the faint glow from the babe brighten the room before settling back down. The older male than left the room, his daughter needed his attention. He heard not a sound from the babe through out the night. Every hour he would check on the babe before he too fell asleep in the wee hours of the next day.


End file.
